


Intolerant

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [575]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: can i have a fic about sam finding out he was lactose intolerant please





	

It was after lunch, and Sam was groaning, curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Dean passed by Sam’s room, and froze.

“Sammy? Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, going up to Sam, and starting to feel his forehead, only to have Sam push him away. “Sam?”

“I don’t have a fucking fever Dean.” Sam grunted, curling up further on himself.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, and groaned again, stomach rumbling.

“Did you eat something?” Dean asked, concerned for his brother.

“Don’t know…”

“What have you eaten today?”

“Normal breakfast….nothing was wrong after that. I…I had a small snack of granola later today…lunch…this started after lunch…”

“What did you have for lunch?”

“Normal stuff. A cup of milk to drink.”

“And nothing was spoiled?”

“No.” A sound filled the room, and Sam’s face turned beet red, before the room started to stink.

“Awww, come on man, really?” Dean asked, nose crinkling in disgust.

“Shuddup.” Sam grunted.

“OK, what are the symptoms you’ve been having?” Dean asked, trying to block the stench that Sam made out.

“Umm…my stomachs been - _fuck_ \- been tossing and turning….i’ve been….been…you know…passing gas….my stomach has been cramping too. Fuck, this hurts Dean.” Sam said.

“OK…I’m gonna search around. See if I can find out what’s wrong.”

Dean unwillingly left, not really wanting to leave Sam’s side, but he got on Sam’s laptop and started searching.

_

When Dean came back, he was less concerned, and he gave a sigh, while Sam was still in pain, but not as much.

“Well?” Sam asked.

“I think you’re lactose intolerant, dude.” Dean said.

“What?”

“I think-”

“Don’t repeat yourself.” Sam grumbled. “How the fuck can I be allergic to dairy? I’ve had it before.”

“It can show up, Sam.”

“God. I just want it over and done with.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to be more careful about what you consume, Sam. Cheese, milk, yogurt, creamer, and like 50 other things.”

“Ugh. Leave me to suffer in peace.”

“Alright. Just wait for the milk to get out of your system. We’ll be more careful on food runs, I guess.”

“Yeah, looks like.” Sam grunted, before he passed more gas, and Dean groaned. “Don’t fucking say anything. Get out.” Sam grunted.

“OK…OK.” Dean said, backing out of the room, and leaving.

Sam groaned and rolled over on his stomach, hoping the side effect would pass soon.


End file.
